


Romeo i Julia

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [99]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama Student Louis, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liceum. Jest wystawiana sztuka na którą ma przyjść jakaś szycha. Cher grająca Julię się rozchorowała i zamiast jej w sukienkę musi wskoczyć Zayn, któremu od dawna się podoba Lou grający Romeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo i Julia

\- Tragedia! Koszmar! Co za nieszczęście!  
           Zayn wychyla się ze swojego stanowiska operatora światła (którym tak właściwie wcale nie jest, bo całą robotę odwala za niego jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Niall, ale Zaynowi podoba się możliwość zwalniania z lekcji i patrzenia na Louisa), gdy słyszy piskliwy głos pani Leveaux.  
           Nauczycielka kręci się po scenie, niemalże wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy, otoczona przebranymi w kostiumy uczniami, którzy przyglądają jej się z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
 - Pani Leveaux, co się stało? – Odzywa się jedna z dziewcząt cichym głosem, jakby bała się, że nauczycielka wpadnie w jeszcze większy szał.  
 - Cher! Cher choruje! Nie ma Julii, nie ma przedstawienia, nie ma nic! – krzyczy kobieta, wyrzucając ręce w górę.  
           Zayn parska śmiechem na histerię swojej nauczycielki. Jasne kosmyki uwolniły się spod czarnej gumki, żyjąc własnym życiem, okulary zjechały na czubek nosa, a długi szal owinięty wokół szyi, niemalże sunie po podłodze.  
 - Och, nie, nie, nie! Całe miesiące pracy, wszystko na nic! Louis, mój biedny Louis, moje biedne dziecko! – kobieta wyje, chwytając za ramię Louisa w kostiumie Romea, przyciskając go do swojej piersi, dramatycznie głaszcząc po włosach. – To miała być twoja szansa! Tu miała się zacząć twoja kariera! Na widowni miał być ktoś z Juilliarda, by cię zobaczyć, a teraz wszystko stracone!  
 - Może niekoniecznie.  
           Głowy wszystkich obracają się na ten radosny głos z wyraźnym, irlandzkim akcentem. Niall wychyla się zza Zayna, z ustami rozciągniętymi w szerokim uśmiechu i psotną iskierką w oczach. Nauczycielka odwraca się gwałtownie, patrząc na niego lśniącymi oczami.  
 - Co ma na pan na myśli, panie Horan?  
 - Cóż… – Niall wzrusza ramionami. – Potrzebujecie po prostu kogoś, kto zastąpi Cher, prawda? A ja znam kogoś takiego! – Jego głos jest pełen tryumfu.  
           Pani Leveaux mruga, unosząc wysoko brwi. Puszcza Louisa, który zatacza się nieco do tyłu, nadal zdezorientowany, i wyciąga swoje długie, blade ręce w stronę Nialla, zaciskając mocno palce na jego ramionach.  
 - Kto to? O kim mówisz?!  
 - Cóż, to ktoś, kto był na wszystkich próbach, więc wie, co i jak. Zna tekst, moim skromnym zdanie wygląda świetnie w kiecce, jeśli dostanie perukę to już w ogóle będzie fenomenalnie…. No i nie sądzę, by scena pocałunku sprawiała jakiegokolwiek trudności.  
 - Kto to?! – Naciska nauczycielka.  
           Niall uśmiechnął się złośliwie i mrugnął, wskazując głową na Zayna.  
 - _Zabiję cię, Horan_ – mruczy, czerwieniąc się wściekle, gdy czuje na sobie spojrzenie Louisa seksownego Tomlinsona.

-x-

  - Jeśli dłoń moja, co tę świętość trzyma, bluźni dotknięciem: zuchwalstwo takowe odpokutować usta me gotowe, pocałowaniem pobożnem pielgrzyma – mówi Louis, patrząc w oczy Zayna.  
 - Mości pielgrzymie, bluźnisz swojej dłoni, która nie grzeszy zdrożnem dotykaniem; jestli ujęcie rąk pocałowaniem, nikt go ze świętych pielgrzymom nie broni.  
 - Nie mająż święci ust, tak jak pielgrzymi?  
 - Mają ku modłom lub kornej podzięce – odpowiada Zayn, łagodnym ruchem ręki odgarniając pasmo sztucznych włosów.  
 - Niechże ich usta czynią to, co ręce; moje się modlą, przyjm modły ich, przyjmij.  
 - Niewzruszonymi pozostają święci, choć gwoli modłom niewzbronne ich chęci.  
 - Ziść więc cel moich, stojąc niewzruszenie, i z ust swych moim daj wziąć rozgrzeszenie.  
            Oczy Louisa lśnią, pełne obawy, gdy pochyla się nad Zaynem, niepewnie muskając wargami jego miękkie usta.  
 - Moje więc teraz obciąża grzech zdjęty. – Głos Zayna jest zachrypnięty, gdy wypowiada swoją kwestię, rumieniąc się wściekle.  
\- Z mych ust? O! Grzechu, zbyt pełen ponęty! Niechże go nazad rozgrzeszony zdejmie! Pozwól.  
           Louis znowu pochyla się, przyciskając swoje usta do ust Zayna. Tym razem łączy ich dłuższy pocałunek, bardziej namiętny i przepełniony uczuciami, i Zayn jest niemal pewny, że w scenariuszu nie tak go opisano. Powinno być to przelotne muśnięcie, które Louis i Cher dzielili razem na próbach, a nie pełen namiętności i pragnienia pocałunek, który powoduje zwariowane bicie serca i zawroty w głowach. Zayn ma miękkie kolana, zaciska palce na fałdach sukni, starając się przypomnieć sobie, co teraz powinien powiedzieć.  
 - Jak z książki całujesz, pielgrzymie – odpowiada, uśmiechając się na widok zaczerwienionych policzków Louisa.  
           Obaj odwracają się, gdy podchodzi do nich Perrie, grająca Martę.  
 - Panienko, jejmość pani matka prosi.  
 - Ktoż jest jej matką? – pyta Louis.  
 - Jej matką? Bajbardzo! Nikt inny, jeno pani tego domu; i dobra pani, mądra a cnotliwa. Ja byłam mamką tej, coś z nią pan mówił. Smaczny kąsek miał, ktoby ją złowił.  
 - Julia Kapulet! – wykrzykuje Louis, łapiąc się za serce. – O, dolo zbyt sroga! Życie me jest w ręku mego wroga.  
           Zayn nie jest w stanie skupić się na tym, co dzieje się dalej; na ustach wciąż czuje wargi Louisa i jest tym zbyt przytłoczony. Wypowiada swoje kwestie automatycznie, wpatrując się w Louisa, dopóki ten nie odwraca się i nie znika ze sceny. Perrie szturcha go lekko w ramię, więc odwraca się do niej i mówi:  
 - A ów, tam na prawo, co nie chciał tańczyć?  
 - Nie wiem.  
 - Spytaj, proszę, jak się nazywa. Jeżeli żonaty, całun mię czeka zamiast ślubnej szaty.  
 - Zwie się Romeo, jest z rodu Montekich, sunem waszego największego wroga.  
 - Jako obcego zawcześnie ujrzałam! Jako lubego zapóźno poznałam! Dziwny miłości traf się na mnie iści, że muszę kochać przedmiot nienawiści.*

-x-  
  
           Oklaski nie mają końca. Kiedy Zayn zerka zza kurtyny, widzi wciąż stojących ludzi, oklaskujących ich i gwiżdżących, ponownie wzywając na scenę. Chłopak robi krok na przód, by razem z innymi wyjść znowu w snop jasnego światła, ale zatrzymuje się, gdy ktoś chwyta go za rękę.  
 - Hej. – Słyszy zachrypnięty głos Louisa i zamiera, całkowicie zaskoczony.  
           Powoli się odwraca, a jego brązowe tęczówki spotykają się z jasnymi Louisa, który uśmiecha się szeroko, a skóra wokół jego oczu marszczy się w ten przyjazny, cudowny sposób.  
 - Hej – odpowiada, oblizując niepewnie wyschnięte usta.  
 - Pomyślałem, że kiedy już pozbędziesz się tej kiecki… i tych włosów… to może pójdziemy uczcić nasz sukces w The Felt?  
 - Shake truskawkowy? – Zayn uśmiecha się, nieporadnie zdejmując perukę z głowy.  
 - Miejmy nadzieję, że bez trucizny.

 

*wszystkie teksty wypowiedziane podczas „przedstawienia” to cytaty z książki „Romeo i Julia” W. Szekspira, w przekładzie J. Paszkowskiego.


End file.
